Things Change
by WordsHandHearts
Summary: Edward leaves and Bella goes in to a severe state of depression. She decides she's better off dead but when she decided to visit the meddow she is confronted by some old friends. Can the cullens save Bella in Time? Twilight belongs to stephenie meyer. XD
1. Goodbye

I was awoken by the morning sun as it glistened through my curtains. Lights shattered across my room. The sun meant nothing anymore. I'd seen it rise and fall so many times it was just another part of my non-existent life. It used to mean something though. It would mean the start of a new day. A day where I could see _him._

Its been almost 4 months since Ed-I mean _he _left, along with the rest of the Cullens. I can remember the day he said goodbye as if were yesterday.

***Flashback***

_Edward was waiting at the door of Charles house. I had the strangest feeling at that moment. Edward had been acting weird for the past few days and he had said that he wanted to 'talk'. I got out of the truck and slammed the door. I slowly walked over to where he stand perched up against the door. _

"_Hi" I said reluctantly. _

_Edward grabbed my hand a dragged me off into the forest. We weren't far in when he dropped my hand and walked towards a tree. He leant against the tree gathering is thoughts. _

_I was about to walk over when he began to speak._

"_we're leaving Bella" _

_It only took a moment to understand who he meant be 'we'_

"_I'll come with you" it was the only thing I could get out of my lips._

_He turned around to face me, his expression hard. _

_"you can't come where we're going bella. I don't want you to come." That struck a nerve. I felt a jolt of pain shutter through my body._

_noticing my change in expression edward pushed the conversation further. _

_"of course i'll always love oyu....in a way but i cant keep the charade going any longer. Im not human, bella" He sturned around to look me directly in the eyes._

_"goodbye, Bella" He said with a single kiss upon my forehead. i reaced out to grab his arm but he was gone. all that remained were a few swaying leaves._

***End Flashback***

I lay in my bed amongst my blankets yet again. i've been this way ever since _he_ left. I see no reason to get up and have a life if it not be with him. The gaping hole in my chest burned on. It burns with ever memory of him that i ponder over. Its a burn i have come to love.

This morning seemed odd, diffrent. I felt as if a wait had suddenly been lifted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first morning in months i actually got out of bed and out of my solitary room. i didnt even bother changing or try to make my self presentable. That i still saw no point too.

I dragged myself down stairs trying not trip over my own two feet. I very nearly fell down my stairs but i grabbed on to the railing. That got me thinking, maybe it wouldnt be so bad if something did happen to me.

After my little encounter with the stairs i made my way to the kitchen. The house empty, silent. My footsteps echoed of the walls. As i made my down the hallway i glanced over to the clock as i passed it. It was 7:30am. Charlie must be at work. Charlie had pretty much given up all hope on his daughter. After all there was barely any of his daughter left.

I entered the kitchen and walked to the kitchen table. As i sat down i glanced over at the clock yet again. Five minutes had passed already. It didnt really matter. Time meant little to me now. It means little when it leads no where.


	2. Its Time

I ate my cheerios one by one attempting to pass the time. Once finished I washed my bowl and slowly returned to my room being careful of the stairs this time round. As I got to my room I had a sudden epiphany.

I cant stay here any longer because it brings too much pain and with me in pain brings Charlie pain. I hate to see that.

I sat down at my desk, grabbed at pen and some paper and began writing. I wrote several notes, none of which were good enough for me to say goodbye too all those that I love. I finally settled on one. The simplest most meaningful one.

_,_

_I'm sorry. I can't handle it anymore. Please understand that this is none of your faults. I love you all soooo much._

_, Bella_

I place the note on my desk with the desk lamp still shining down upon it. With that final touch it was time for me to leave.

**Alicia POV**

Everyone seemed to be in their own little worlds. Rose and Em were in the corner of the living room like they always did now. Carlisle was at the hospital. He worked a lot now. We all had the impression he was trying to avoid us but we couldn't blame him.

Esme was arranging then re-arranging simple objects to pre-occupy herself. Jaz and I were on the couch. Jasper was always depressed now. With all our emotions on top of his is was becoming almost unbearable. I cant imagine how he was feeling.

Then there's Edward…..

He's always in his room. In doesn't talk to anyone and he goes hunting alone. He's been this way ever since we moved away and left Bella back in forks. He hasn't been the same, none of us have. Bella was apart of our family and when you leave one of us behind we all crumble.

I was thinking about Bella. Was she ok? Is she happy? What is she doing right now? And thats when I saw it.

_Bella was standing on the edge of cliff. The fierce black waves crashing below her. She leapt forward. I could see her as she plummeted down and into the water. I didn't see her rise._

I gasped

"Alicia, what is it? What did you see" Jaz had obviously seen my sudden change in expression.

"Bella" I only just managed to get it out.

It only took one name for everyone to stop and listen. In a flash Edward was at my side with a hard expression. I was reluctant to replay the vision but it had to be done. I showed Edward what I had seen while explain it to the rest of my family.

"We have to go now"

"We have to stop her, We have to do something"

Everyone spoke at once but Edward was the only one who acted. We all followed his lead out to the cars. Em, Rose, Jaz and I went with Edward in the Volvo whilst Esme went to get Carlisle from the hospital.

I knew chances are we would be too late but all we could do was hope, for Edwards sake and for ours.


	3. Change of Plans

I decided the cliff in La Push is a sufficient way for me to die. I ran down stairs and out the door. I jumped into my '53 Chevy and started up the engine. With a roar of the engine I was on my way to my death.

On my way I felt a sudden urge to be somewhere. That's hwn I realized I wanted to go somewhere one last time. The meadow, _our meadow._

I pushed my truck to its limit until I reached a familiar trail entrance. I wasn't prepared for hiking but I was prepared to do what ever it took to get to that meadow one last time.

**Alice POV**

Edward was determined to reach Bella before she did anything drastic. As I was thinking of Bella I was suddenly hit with another vision of her.

"she's changed her mind" I began to say. Edward didn't ease of the accelerator at all. " well she's been sidetracked. She's going to the meadow"

As the vision continued I was suddenly breathless.

"NOOO!!!" I screamed in sync with Edward.

"Alice, what happened?" Jasper asked. He was extremely concerned.

"Laurent!" Edward hissed. "Victoria!" I spat through my teeth.

Rose was the first to speak. "What!? What are they doing there?"

"If they lay one finger on my little sister they're gonna have me to deal with!" Emmet tensed

I was suddenly reminded of jasper and how he would be feeling. He was feeling the full effects of all our emotion on top of his. I turned around to see him stare at me in pain and anger. He let out a hiss here and there but then went quite.

With the latest Intel we were all determined to get to Forks before Victoria or Laurent could harm Bella.

**Bella POV**

I stumbled through the forest. Tripping and fumbling on just about everything that lay on the muddy forest floor. After walking for an hour or so the forest began to thin out.

The forest opened out into an open meadow. I approached the with speed desperate for some closure but I was flooded with previous memories. _Laying here in the grass with Ed-_. I was stopped short as my memories knocked me to the ground.

It took only a split second to realize that what knocked me down wasn't my memories. It was something cold, hard, moving….

I looked up to meet the gazes of to furious, thirsty crimson eyes looking down upon me.


	4. The Pain

Laurent and Victoria. What are they doing here? Oh no I was sure to die now.

"Well, well, well" Laurent sounded pleased " look at what we have here"

Oh god. What am I going to do? I can't run. Maybe it's better if they kill me.

"Hm, your dear Cullens left you behind" Victoria's cat-like voice interrupted my thoughts. "What a silly mistake they made"

Not even a second had passed and there was a sharp pain in my arm then came the burning.

Hotter and Hotter until I thought it couldn't get any worse. I didn't even know what was going on there was so much pain but then it started to die down. I could here everything. I realized I wasn't in the meadow any more. I could here waves crashing against the shores.

I opened my eyes. I was alone. How did I care here? Wait. Where are Laurent and Victoria? Hmm.

I looked around at everything. It was all so clear and defined. It didn't take long to realize I was on first beach. Oh no. I'm on the la push reservation. I have to get out of here before the wolves find me.

**Alice POV**

We made it into forks in a little under 2 hours. Any longer and Edward may very well have stuck his foot through the gas pedal.

"I heard that" he grumbled. I fought back a smile.

We drove straight to the house. The grass was overgrown and out of control. Well that was easy to expect because Esme wasn't here to keep it tidy.

Edward flung the door open and bolted into the forest. We all followed his lead again.

I had missed it here. _Oh look how beautiful it is here_ I thought. Focus Alice we're here for Bella. _Oh I hope we're not too late._

The trees began to thing out and form a sort of arch within the trees. It opened out into a meadow.

The scent hit me square in the face. It was so strong. It was the scent of fresh blood. Bella's Blood.

**Edward POV**

We were sprinting though the forest of forks. We had all missed this place so much.

_Oh look how beautiful it is here……oh I hope we're nor ate _Alice had obviously missed forks but I couldn't blame her, it was amazing here.

I was interrupted by Emmett's confronting thoughts. _Edward so help me god if anything happens to her this will be your entire fault._

"I know Emmett!" I replied through my teeth.

Just as I was thinking the worst the forest began to thin out. It opened up into our meadow.

I didn't stop. I ran straight into the meadow. That's when the smell it me. It was the smell of Bella. Of Bella's blood. And it was fresh…..

I very nearly dropped to my knees knowing that they had hurt _my_ Bella.

"I'm so sorry Edward" Rosalie was trying to comfort me. It felt more like she was dismissing the problem.

"No you not!" I snapped back at her "you hated Bella! I'm sure you're glad she's gone. Now you can go back to worrying about yourself again!"

Emmett stepped in front of Rosalie, attempting to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Edward" Jasper broke in "the scent….it leaves a trail. Someone has moved her"

He was right. I walked to where Jaz was standing. After realizing that I would find the body of my love I broke out into a straight sprint.

The trail headed west. I wasn't sure what I was going to do if they took her over the treaty line. I'll face that problem when I get there.


	5. Surprise

I could see why the Cullens loved running at vampire speed. Everything was so clear and the breezie was amazing.

I didn't realize where I was running until it came into sight. The large white house. The sun reflected of every glass wall with such amazing beauty. Faucets of glass shattered in every possible direction. I could see each ray of light that struck the wall. Everything was so much more defined. Thank you vampire senses.

The grass was wild and out of control. Weeds were slowly crawling up the walls. Fallen leaves lay everywhere across the ground, on the house, on the car…..

What! No! No! NO! He can't be here! They can't be here!

I approached the car with caution. Flashes of light reflected of ever possible spec of silver between the leaves.

I was about 5 feet from the car when I picked up a strange scent. Five strange scents to be exact.

I couldn't control myself. I ran up the stairs to see if anyone was inside. Nothing inside had changed. Well apart from the thick layer of dust that now coated all the surfaces. The strange scents weren't inside so I figured I'd wait it out and see if anyone came. I wouldn't leave no matter how bad my thirst got.

**Edward POV**

it was long before we reached the treaty line and of course the scent carried over. I was prepared to go across and get Bella but Em and Jaz stopped me.

"Edward, come one" Alice was trying to help "we'll do a run of the treaty line, see if anyone crossed back over, okay?"

"Okay" I agreed. I wasn't prepared to give up on Bella yet.

We headed south down the treaty line, never straying more that 10 feet away from it. We were just about to give up and go down the other way when we picked up a scent.

"Did you catch that?" Rosalie asked

"Yea, but it doesn't smell like Laurent or Victoria" jasper began to think "who could it be?"

I knew who it smelt like but I only hoped it wasn't her. I didn't want her to have this life.

"Bella" Everyone looked at me in disbelief. I didn't wait for any of them to say something. I followed the trail east back the way we came. They all followed after me but I was always a few paces in front.

"How do we know Edward, it might not be here" Jasper was still thinking of other possibilities to calm me down.

"I just know, alright!" I very nearly snapped at him. "I'm sorry jasper it just that I hoped it wouldn't come to this"

"We know Edward, we know" Alice ended the conversation.

A minute or two later we were in familiar territory. We were getting closer to there house. Could she have possibly made it here by herself?

We broke free of the trees. None of us stopped. We all headed straight up into the house. The scent was strong and recent.

I could here no thoughts apart from those of my adopted siblings. I could however hear breathing.

"Can you hear that?" I asked my brothers and sisters. "Yeah" they replied in sync.

We approached the location of th breathing. The living room. Alice skipped right past me in a casual fashion. I however paced my self. I wasn't prepared for what wait on the other side.

There on the couch sat a figure. Her brown hair flowed with such grace. She turned around to face us. I was absolutely shocked at her beauty but then again she was always beautiful.

"Bella" I whispered. Her bright red eyes focused on me. She stood up and just stared.

Her eyes scanned us all until they stopped on Alice.

"Alice..." she spoke so softly

"Oh, Bella" Alice flung herself towards Bella. Bella also stepped forward to embrace her. "I've missed you so much Bella. Don't you ever pull a stunt like this again."

"I should have known you would have seen something, I should have changed my mind continuously" her voice was like bells.

Alice tensed "don't you talk like that! Did you stop to think what it would have done to Charlie, to Renee, to Edward….?"

She looked over at me with an evil glare. "What it would have done to _him!!_ What about me! Have you stop to think about how I felt!" she began to dry sob. Jasper didn't look all to pleased with the current emotions nor did he sound like it.

_Sadness, anger, regret, guilt. How many emotions can one person feel?_ It took me a minute to realize he was talking about me.

"I'm so sorry Bella" it's all I could say.


	6. Family Reunion

**Sorry its taken so long to update. I've been really busy at school with my half yearly tests so I will try update more often from now on.**

**I do not own twilight. That honour lies with stephenie meyer. **

EPOV

We all sat down in the living room. All our eyes intent on Bella. Everyone else was talking except for jasper and i. I could understand why though. With him being an empath an all, the emotional climate here would be quite overwhelming.

I began to focus on his thoughts to see if there is something I could do to help.

_I hope she forgives me. It's my entire fault we left. She must have hurt so bad. I can still feel her pain in side. Sadness, love, pain…._Jasper still blamed himself.

I extended my arm out and placed it on top of his shoulder. He turned his head to look at me with apologetic eyes. _I'm so sorry_ he thought. I gave him a nod. He relaxed a little after that.

I moved back to my original position when I noticed that I hadn't gone unnoticed. All eyes were on me and jasper. We looked each other and nodded in agreement. We would have to tell them what it was about.

"Jasper, what wrong?" Alice's easily recognizable voice was first to speak.

Jasper was just a little embarrassed. I tried to hold back a grin but failed.

"What's so funny!!" Emmett was getting annoyed with this entire silent conversation.

I decided I would put him out of his misery. "Jasper's just a little embarrassed about what he wants to say." Emmett couldn't control himself and fell to the floor laughing.

"Thanks a lot Edward!" Jasper hissed at me. Then he turned to look at bella, "Bella I was just wondering if you would forgive me. Forgive us. None of us wanted to see you get hurt. For that I'm sorry." He looked really upset.

"It's ok jasper. It wasn't your fault" She shot me and evil glare that I'm sure everyone noticed "And I've course I forgive although there is nothing to forgive."

She hopped up off the sofa and made her way over to jasper. He looked rather confused until she opened her arm, bent down and gave him a hug. Of course he hugged her back. He was caught up in the moment.

I looked away. At this point in time I was jealous of jasper. He could talk to her and hug her. She wasn't mad at all the Cullens. Just this one. Me.

Just as they broke out of their embrace a car pulled off the highway and onto the dirt driveway that led to the house. I knew that car. It was Esme and Carlisle. There was gonna be a lot more emotion to go around. This will be one interesting family reunion.

A few minutes later Carlisle and Esme came through the door. "would you care to ecplain to me why-" he cut of mid sentence. He had caught sight of bella as did Esme.

"Bella?" she whispered as she stepped forward. she was absoluely stunned. her eyes were red around the sides. it was obvious to us all that she had been dry sobbing.

Bella got up in one swift movement. she was absolutely happy to see her 'other' parents as the were ecstatic to see her again.

mindlessly i started humming bella's lullaby and then Rosalie nudged me. "What?!" i very nearly yelled at her. She shot me a look then turned her head to an unaware bella still talking with Esme, Alice and Carlisle. i knew that me humming would only make things worse.

* * *

Please read and review. i'll try update in a few days. enjoy!

ScreamoNemoxx


	7. I wonder?

Jasper POV

As Esme and Carlisle came through the door I was hit with another wave of emotion. Carlisle was rather confused as he saw Bella. Esme was absolutely excited and Bella mirrored Esme's emotions.

Edward was a different story. He didn't realize it but he had started humming Bella's lullaby so Rosalie decided to step in. She nudged him and of course Edward was completely clueless as to why.

"What?!" He snapped. Rose just glared at him then they both gave up.

Edward was rather frustrated after that. His emotions would change with every word Bella said. When Carlisle asked her about her transformation Edward flinched and became very concerned but when Alice brought up the cliff everything when silent.

"Bella?" Alice began to say "would you care to explain to everyone what the HELL! You were thinking when you planned to jump off the cliff" by the time she had finished talking I could swear her voice had jumped an octave or two.

As Bella was about to explain Edward got up and left. We were all confused but decided not to press the issue with him.

Edward POV

I couldn't sit there and listen to them talk about how Bella planned to kill herself. I got up without a second thought and of course my family was completely clueless as to why I was leaving.

_Where the hell is he going? You'd think he'd want to stay and watch Bella but nooo_ Emmett had no idea how much I wanted to stay there with Bella but she didn't want me there. I had caused her so much pain it was unbearable for me to watch.

I found my self at the grand piano. I hadn't played it in so long. I played random notes but it morphed into something else. Something beautiful. Just like the person it was made for.

Bella POV

I really didn't want to speak about the cliff thingy or the meadow but would have to speak about it eventually.

"Well, Bella?" Alice was waiting for me to answer her. All of the cullens eyes were intent on me. All but one. The one that mattered most. _Edward._

I decided I had to get this out of the way otherwise I wouldn't hear the end of it from Alice.

"Well I was really depressed after you guys left. Depressed is probably an understatement. It felt as though I had lost a whole part of me" they all had regretful looks on their faces the most distinct of those was jaspers. "I was in so much emotional pain. And me in pain caused Charlie pain and I couldn't bear to see it anymore. That's when I decided to go to the cliff in la push..."

I stopped it there because it felt like I was going to cry. Esme placed a comforting arm around me.

"It's okay Bella. We're here. We're _all _here." Esme was always so comforting with her words.

Our little moment of silence was disrupted by Edward mindlessly playing notes on the piano. The notes morphed into something different. Something I knew. It was my lullaby.

I jumped up off the sofa and made my way to the piano. I wasn't entirely sure of what I was going to say to him but just hearing him play my lullaby again made me feel loved.

Jasper POV

We all heard Edward morph the notes into Bella's lullaby. I could feel the worry of everyone. The worry of what it would do to Bella.

I was rather surprised to see her get up of the sofa. We weren't entirely sure what to do. I raised a hand for my family to stop as they were about to follow Bella.

Her emotions were so strong she felt a pull towards Edward. She wasn't angry anymore. She felt love.


	8. Change of heart

I was playing Bella's lullaby. I wasn't sure how Bella would react but I honestly didn't care anymore. I don't think it was possible for her to hate me more than she does now.

Just as I was considering the worst of the possibilities I realized I was not alone. I turned around to see a beautiful, brown haired goddess standing before me. I was preparing for the wrath that would come but nothing happened. She just stood there staring at me. I was about to speak when she raised a finger.

"Please, don't stop playing" her voice was like bells. There was no underlying anger. I turned back towards the piano and began her lullaby from the beginning.

She walked over and accompanied me on the at the piano. It felt just like before we left, When we sat there and I played this lullaby for her, for the first time.

When I had finished the lullaby she turned to me and we just stared deep into each others eyes. I really wish I could hear what she was thinking.

"I well and truly am sorry Bella" I began to speak. "If I had have known that _Victoria _and _Laurent _would return then I would never have left."

She took my head between her hands. " I know" she whispered.

She lent over and our lips met. It sent a tingling sensation throughout my entire body. If I had a heart I think it would literally have jumped out of my chest.

Bella POV

He truly was sorry he didn't even have to say it for me to know. Leaving me caused him so much pain. More than I could comprehend. But now we're here together at last. We can forget the past.

When he'd finished playing he said that he was truly sorry and if he knew what Laurent and Victoria would do he would never have left. I understand that it was for my own safety but I am a danger magnet.

I felt deep within me the love I still felt for Edward. Him playing my lullaby showed he still loved me too.

I placed my hands underneath his chin and looked at him closely. I leant in to kiss him and then our lips met.

I felt a shiver travel within me. I realized how much I missed this. Missed him. I never want o be apart again.


	9. Solving Problems

Bella's POV

Oh how much i missed these kisses but it seemed different now. A Good different. I have all these heightened senses and it feels brilliant.

We finally broke apart, reluctantly but we continued to stare into each others eyes.

Everything was silent. Not a sound could be heard down stairs. They were all waiting intently to see as to what i would do.

I began to stand up and grabbed Edwards hand as i did so.

"where are we going?" he asked

i wasn't sure were so i just shrugged.

I pulled him down the stares because surprisingly i had more strength thatn him so he had to follow. As we reached the bottom we were met with the gazes of 6 golden eyed Cullens.

First thing i noticed was Alice's Beaming smile. Oh how brightly she smiled. Next to her Jasper appeared o be more comfortable and next to him sat Emmet and Rosalie. Both appearing to be happy about the recent development.

Esme began dry sobbing. Carlisle next to her comforted her so softly.

"Im so happy its all sorted out bella" she Sobbed. Then something hit me, not everything was sorted out.

"i hate to ruin the moment or anything" i began to say but i didn't get the chance to finish.

"we'll figure this out bella" alice said " it will be difficult but Charlie will get by slowly"

I too began to cry but will never shed the tears. Edward wrapped his arms around me. Everything felt better with the Cullens back but i still cant help but worry for my dad.

Alice POV

Edward and bella walked down the stairs and there was no way i could hide my smile. I was so happy to see them together again. Edward was so annoying whne he was depressed and bella was nearly gonna kill herself. edward turned and gave me a death stare. I recoiled apologetically.

I saw in my head the situation in which bella was worrying about. She was glad we were all back but there was still explaining it too Charlie. We would have to think of something believable. This was going ot be a difficult thing for bella to do.


	10. UPDATE

Not an update but my friend is in need of your help.  
She is currently in an art competition and is aiming for the peoples choices award.  
if you could all spare the time to click the vote button it would be much appreciated

. ?n=515


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys sorry its not another update yet, but i promise i'll work on it during my uni break in a few weeks. In the meantiem i'd appreciate if you could vote for the group video my friend and i compiled for a film festival at university.  
Please and thank you!

Vote and share as many time as you like!

/uwscollege/L_PollsMovies/?poll_id=20048


End file.
